


Jack’s Arch Rival for Ianto’s Affection

by Markov_Debris



Series: Jack's Arch Rival [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack gets angry that Ianto is giving someone else more attention than him.





	Jack’s Arch Rival for Ianto’s Affection

Jack entered the lounge and instantly spotted his arch rival, James, sitting in his seat, the one next to Ianto, the one that should belong to the immortal sex-god leaders of Torchwood exclusively.

James looked up at him with a smug expression on his face.  He lazily closed his eyes and leaned into Ianto’s touch as the Welshman continued to stroke him.

Envy and hate filled Jack as he watched Ianto’s fingers work their magic.  He wanted to be the one the Welshman was giving his attention to.

Jack knew it was his fault, he’d been to a bit aloof and to busy at work, he hadn’t been unable to give Ianto the time he deserved.

He was also the one who brought James to the Welshman’s flat in the first place.  He had thought it was such a good idea, so he only had himself blame.

Of course, he hadn’t anticipated that his place on the sofa would be usurped, let alone his place in Ianto’s bed.

Unconsciously, Jack growled as he stared at his arch rival.

“You know if you’re very good and curl up naked on the bed I might stroke you,” Ianto said, not looking up from his ministrations, so the immortal couldn’t see his amused smile.

Jack was out of the room and heading for the bedroom so fast the Welshman could feel the breeze of his passing.

“You know it’s very bad of you to sit in Jack’s seat like that and deliberately provoke him,” Ianto said looking at James, but his only answer was a purr.

“Still the sex is particularly hot when Jack’s a little jealous.  Come on you, time to go out,” Ianto said standing up.

He picked up James and carried him to the back door.  The cat struggled for freedom as Ianto opened it and put him outside.

“And don’t bring back any birds or mice or anything,” he called after the disappearing tail.

Calmly Ianto locked the door and made his way towards the bedroom where he intended to stroke Captain Jack Harkness until he purred.

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a series for this drabble as I wrote a sequel which I will be posting on my Live Journal and on JackxIanto.


End file.
